First time
by chriscarter661
Summary: Je suis passé de K à M ! M les enfants ! Moi ? Vous rendezvous compte ? Chapitre 3 on line ce jour..
1. Chapter 1

FIRST TIME

By Chris Carter (j'm'y crois là !!!)

Je m'excuse auprès de mes 2 -3 fans.. (soy sorry…lol) je vais finir mon autre fic, promis, mais là, je voulais écrire celle là avant… c'est juste une one shot comme ils disent, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, les reviews sont fortement recommandées.. Muchas gracias amigas et amigos.

Allez, j'aime bien les dédicaces, alors dédicace time :

to my friends :

pupuce (luv u, u know that , right ?),

Croll (luv u too…tu le savais pas ? bon bah, maintenant tu le sais, mais t'affoles pas, c'est un amour platonique…lol),

And the last but not the least : Milla (my demoniac twin !!!! Stop that pliz, you freak me out !!!!)

Bisous à tous, enjoy :

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit avait vraiment été longue, mais cette fois, pas à cause d'une affaire compliquée, mais au contraire par le manque d'affaire. Sara avait passé toute la nuit au labo à trier des papiers et remplir des formulaires. Elle avait prit conscience à ce moment là de la charge de travail de son supérieur, Gil Grissom. Il se plaignait tout le temps de la paperasse et là, pour une fois, elle comprenait son manque de motivation pour ces tâches.

Pour une fois, peut être même la première fois en 5 ans de CSI à Las Vegas, Sara était partie du labo à l'heure. Elle aurait voulu prévenir Grissom de son départ, mais elle ne l'avait trouvé nul part. Elle n'avait pas vraiment à le prévenir, mais elle aimait lui faire un petit coucou avant de partir. Elle aimait le voir, c'est tout. Il était beaucoup plus que son boss. Elle lui avait même dit une fois, mais il avait été très mal à l'aise par cette déclaration et depuis, ils avaient évité ce sujet, se contentant de parler "boutique".

Sara se retrouvait donc chez elle, à 8H30 du matin, un dimanche, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée. Elle aurait aimé boire une bière mais après ce qui c'était passé un an auparavant, elle évitait de boire des bières le matin, surtout quand elle était de garde comme actuellement. Elle tournait donc en rond dans son minuscule appartement une pièce quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Elle regarda par le judas et fut surprise par son visiteur. Elle hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il se tenait devant sa porte, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, avec sa veste et sa casquette CSI, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il esquissa un bref sourire. "Hey".

Grissom pouvait parler d'araignées ou de cadavres pendant des heures, mais dès qu'il se tenait à proximité de Sara, tous les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête et il était incapable de sortir une phrase censée.

Sara le laissa entrer dans son appartement. "Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? ou à manger ? tu veux un café ? T'as peut être déjà déjeuner… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Au contraire de Grissom, Sara se mettait elle a parler très vite en sa présence. Qu'est ce que Grissom faisait chez elle un dimanche à 8H30. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de travers cette fois. Depuis sa dernière altercation avec Ecklie, elle s'était tenue le plus calme possible. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Grissom en mauvaise position une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait défendu la première fois, mais est ce qu'il serait aussi indulgent la prochaine fois ? Mais elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Son esprit tournait très vite.

Gris refusa poliment l'offre de Sara, ôta ses lunettes de soleil qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Il se tenait près du bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon, les mains a nouveau enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste CSI. Il mâchouillait nerveusement sa joue, ne sachant par où commencer. A cet instant, Sara ne voyait plus son patron, ni même l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais plutôt un adolescent de 13 ans qui n'osait pas demander à la fille de ses rêves si il pouvait l'emmener au cinéma. Mais Sara refoula vite cette idée. Grissom ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il l'avait dit au Dr Lurie quelques temps auparavant. Elle savait que pour lui, elle ne valait aucun sacrifice. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à ce tueur.

Grissom prit une profonde respiration avant de se lancer : "est ce que tu voudrais venir dîner avec moi ce soir ?" Il avait dit ça d'une traite. Sara écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de l'inviter à dîner ? Grissom l'a regardait droit dans les yeux maintenant, attendant patiemment une réponse. "Heu…"

"Non, c'est pas grave, t'as certainement d'autre chose de prévu, oublie ce que je viens de… oublie, c'est pas grave… je vais y aller… on se voit ce soir au labo…"

Les rôles étaient inversés. Sara ne parlait plus, choquée et Grissom ne s'arrêtait plus.

"Heu… Oui."

Grissom s'arrêta au moment ou il actionnait la poignée pour sortir.

"Oui ?" Pourquoi était il surpris par cette réponse. En arrivant chez elle, il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait accepter son invitation, ou du moins, il y croyait vraiment.

"D'accord…" Sara lui lança son fameux sourire. Grissom ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, et d'un coup, tout était clair dans son esprit. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle, se pencha délicatement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sara ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Rien que l'invitation pour dîner était un exploit en soi, mais là.. Grissom l'embrassait. Elle embrassait Grissom.. Gil ? Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? Attend, ne t'emballes pas Sara ! Elle profita de ce long et tendre baiser jusqu'à ce que Grissom se recule légèrement pour voir la réaction de Sara. Ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de sentir encore ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais Grissom était déjà près de la porte. "19H30 ? Rien de trop formel, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au 808…" Sara acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de formuler le moindre mot.

"Sara ?"

"Oui ?"

"C'est…Heu… c'est notre premier rendez-vous, d'accord ?" Sara acquiesça a nouveau, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait dit.

"OK" Sur ce, il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Sara planter au milieu de son salon, la main sur ses lèvres.

Sara n'était pas une grosse dormeuse, bien au contraire, elle était même plutôt connue comme quelqu'un qui ne dormait jamais. Et ce dimanche, elle prouva encore une fois, qu'elle était tout à fait capable de passer plusieurs jours d'affiler sans dormir. Comment aurait elle pu dormir après avoir eu les lèvres de Grissom sur les siennes ? Elle avait bien essayé de s'endormir mais au bout de deux heures à tourner et retourner dans son lit elle avait fini par se rhabiller et elle était partie courir 3 bonnes heures dans son quartier. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle, son répondeur clignotait. Avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était de garde, et elle avait laissé son portable à la maison. Elle écouta le répondeur. Ecklie. Elle écouta ensuite les 3 messages sur son portable. Ecklie, la centrale et Catherine. Tous les messages étaient les mêmes, il fallait qu'elle vienne d'urgence au labo. Elle regarda l'heure : 14H38. Ca lui laissait 5 heures avant son dîner avec Gris. Elle enfila vite un jean, et partit rejoindra Catherine au labo.

Quand elle arriva enfin, elle nota qu'en plus de Catherine, Grissom était là. Ils étaient tout les deux dans son bureau, à discuter.

"Heu… désolée, j'ai… j'ai oublié mon portable chez moi et…"

"Sara… Ah oui, j'aurais du te rappeler. Comme on arrivait pas à te joindre, j'ai appeler Grissom, tout est arrangé, on a pu avancer, désolée pour le dérangement."

"Non, c'est moi, désolée Grissom."

Gris fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler que ce n'était vraiment pas grave.

"Bon, bah, je vais retourner chez moi… a moins que vous ayez besoin de moi ?"

"Non, tu peux y aller Sara, y'a pas de problème, on va finir de régler ça avec Gris."

Inconsciemment Sara regarda sa montre. Gris fit de même. Catherine ne remarqua pas ce mouvement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, laissant Grissom et Sara seuls.

"Je serai à l'heure, Sara."

"Non, je… enfin, je…OK, 19H30 ?"

"19H30"

"Y'a quoi à 19H30 ?" Catherine venait de revenir, un papier à la main.

"Heu… Rien, bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure Cath."

Catherine regarda Sara s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Elle retourna vers Grissom et ils continuèrent leur affaire.

Sara passa le reste de la journée à faire du ménage, trier ses papiers… quand elle regarda de nouveau l'heure, il était déjà près de 19H. Grissom n'allait pas tarder, à moins que son enquête piétine et qu'il soit obliger de rester au labo. Sara secoua vigoureusement la tête pour oublier cette idée. Elle enfila un autre jean et un nouveau haut, pas trop formel, comme Grissom lui avait dit. Surtout qu'après leur dîner, elle irait directement au travail. A moins que le dîner ne se termine brusquement bien avant ça… Non, il fallait qu'elle pense positivement. Mais il s'agissait de Grissom, rien n'était logique avec cet homme. Elle était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures quand il frappa à la porte. Elle regarda l'heure : 19H25. Il était même en avance…

Elle lui ouvrit la porte en lui faisant son plus grand sourire. "Hey"

Il était habillé normalement, pantalon noir, chemise bleue, pas de cravate. Il ne portait des cravates que pour le tribunal. Pas de veste non plus, c'était presque l'été et il faisait déjà une chaleur abominable. Il s'avança de nouveau vers Sara et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"On y va ?"

Au restaurant, quand le serveur leur apporta le menu, ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit un seul mot. Grissom ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir le menu, il regardait Sara choisir son repas en lui souriant.

"Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre ?"

"La même chose que toi."

"Oh…"

Une fois les commandes passées, le silence se réinstalla, mais pas pour longtemps. Grissom prit la main de Sara dans la sienne, sur la table.

"Heu… Gris…"

Elle échappa à la main de Grissom et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?"

"Que j'ai enfin décidé quoi faire de "ça"" il fit un geste de la main en se montrant et en montrant Sara. Elle savait trop bien de quoi il parlait. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation, Grissom avait catégoriquement refusé l'invitation à dîner de Sara, prétextant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec "ça". Ca, représentant bien entendu, une possible relation amoureuse entre lui et Sara.

"Et… pourquoi ce changement ?"

"Je me suis réveillé un matin avec un immense vide autour de moi, j'ai pris conscience à ce moment là qu'il me manquait quelque chose d'essentielle dans ma vie… toi."

Sara se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Tout ce à quoi elle rêvait depuis près de 10 ans était en train de se réaliser. Grissom venait de lui avouer qu'elle valait le coup. Enfin, c'est bien ce qu'il venait de dire ? Non, il n'avait pas dit ça. Si, il venait de dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie… peut être qu'il voulait juste lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle au travail… ou… non, il l'avait embrasser ce matin. Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Sara. Le téléphone de Grissom se mit à vibrer à ce moment là. Elle le vit décrocher son portable de sa ceinture, regarder le nom de son correspondant et raccrocher.

"Catherine"

"Et tu réponds pas ?"

"Non, je lui ai dit que je prenais quelques heures avant de retourner au labo… On en était où ?" Grissom reprit la main de Sara. "Ah oui, j'étais en train de te dire que…"

Cette fois ce fut au tour du téléphone de Sara de vibrer. Elle regarda son correspondant "Catherine". Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et décrocha. Elle se leva de table pour aller dans le hall, pour ne pas importuner les clients du restaurant.

Quand elle revint à table, les plats étaient servis. Elle ne se rassit pas. Grissom compris immédiatement, sans qu'elle n'ait un seul mot à dire. Il se leva et la suivit hors du restaurant, après avoir payé la note.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de Grissom, à coté de la portière passager. Grissom n'hésita pas une seconde quand il se pencha vers Sara pour l'embrasser. Contrairement à la première fois, le baiser fut long et langoureux. Quand Grissom mit fin au baiser, il laissa son front contre celui de Sara et lui parla doucement.

"J'aurais aimé que la soirée se passe autrement, mais je suis ravi d'avoir pu passer ces… quelques minutes avec toi."

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois rapidement et lui ouvrit la portière. Avant de monter Sara le serra dans ses bras. "Merci Gris."

"Attend qu'on ait une vrai soirée en tête à tête tout les deux avant de me remercier… La prochaine fois, je t'invite à dîner chez moi… un jour où tu ne seras pas de garde."

"Faudra voir ça avec mon supérieur."

"Je vais arranger ça."

The End

Voilà, petite storinette de rien du tout, juste pour vous faire patienter… si vous aimez pas tant pis, moi j'adooooooore mon histoire… comme je le disais récemment à Milla : I'm a damn good writer !!! Non, non, mes chevilles vont bien…merci

Reviews pliz


	2. Chapter 2

Bon une mini suite à First Time en attendant de pouvoir me remettre dans mon oeuvre de l'été... Et même si PtiteMel n'aime pas, c'est pas grave, je publie quand meme !!! ;-p ... J'arrive plus a ecrire comme avant, mais ca c a cause de la pause CSI.. Bah oui, moi, sans ma dose CSI, j'arrive plus a m'accrocher aux personnages... Je me laisse trop prendre dans ce que je lis et j'en oublie la serie original finalement.. Alors j'ai quelques solutions : soit A - J'arrete de lire des fics (mais alors qu'est ce que je ferais de mes journées ???), soit B - J'arrete d'ecrire, soit C - J'ecoute plus PtiteMel...(j'ferais pas ca non plus), soit D - J'attend le 27 septembre impatiement et je me remettrais a ecrire a ce moment là... Alors ? Je fais quoi ?

Les jours qui suivirent, ni Sara, ni Griss n'abordèrent réellement le sujet de leur premier rendez-vous. Quelques jours où ils passèrent pourtant leur temps à se jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, des regards insistants, des sourires… Quelques jours de petites conversations privées entre deux portes, quelques jours de petits bisous à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sara semblait se rappeler de chaque seconde qu'elle passait avec Griss. Le premier petit bisou volé s'était passé quelques heures après leur grand baiser à la sortie du restaurant. Ils avaient travaillés toute la nuit, et Sara complètement exténuée, s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, quand Grissom la rattrapa sur le parking.

- Sara !

- Hey !

- Tu rentres ?

- Oui.

Moment de silence. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire, ou plus exactement comment le dire. Sara avait pensé à dire quelque chose comme « Tu veux venir avec moi ? » et Griss lui avait pensé à « Je peux venir avec toi ? », mais il était encore trop tôt. Sara ouvrit donc la portière de sa voiture et allait monter dedans quand Griss lui attrapa le bras, et après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur le bord de ses lèvres, rapidement. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit, et sur ce, Griss retourna dans le labo, en se disant que le risque valait le coup. Le deuxième baiser volé eut lieu quasiment de la même manière, toujours sur le parking. Cette fois, c'était le soir suivant, Sara arrivait au labo quand elle aperçu Griss qui l'attendait dans son SUV. Il sortit presque immédiatement de sa voiture pour aller a la rencontre de Sara. Il l'aida à prendre son kit dans le coffre et profita de ce moment caché pour l'embrasser rapidement. Le lendemain matin, Griss fut très déçu quand il s'aperçut que Sara était partie sans même lui dire au revoir. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit en réunion avec Ecklie et le shérif, et avait fini par s'enfuir quand il avait vu qu'il était déjà presque 10 heure. Il aurait aimé la voir, l'embrasser encore une fois, même brièvement… pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Il se décida à lui envoyer un texto qui disait simplement : « je suis de repos ce soir ». Quand Sara lui répondit, ce fut l'après midi après quelques heures de sommeil, et elle avait hésité longtemps, le message étant assez ambigu. S'agissait-il d'une invitation ? Ou tout simplement qu'il était déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu le matin avant de partir ? Elle lui répondit donc : « Mon boss ne m'a pas donné ma nuit de repos ! ». Sa réponse fut immédiate : « Il le regrette ».

Le soir suivant, Sara était prête a passer une nuit sans voir Grissom, quand elle tomba sur lui dans les couloirs du labo.

- En manque de labo ?

- Pas du labo, non…

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ils étaient au beau milieu du couloir et malgré l'heure tardive, le labo était bondé.

- Tu es sur quelque chose ?

- Hm… oui, j'allais partir. Un cambriolage.

- Hm… Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être aller diner demain soir, comme tu es de repos, je…

- Non…

- Non ?

- Pas demain, j'ai.. j'ai un rendez-vous demain.

- Oh… Oh… Hm… Ok

- C'est… j'ai promis à Greg de passer la soirée avec lui… mais je peux annuler, ca…

- Non ! Non.. N'annule pas pour moi, on se verra dans deux jours.

- Dans deux jours ?

Sara et Grissom prirent conscience en même temps qu'il leur était impossible de se voir avant le lendemain soir.

- Sara… Je… Tu peux venir dans mon bureau une minute ?

Sara n'avait pas vraiment le temps, d'un autre côté c'était son patron, donc si il voulait la voir une minute, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser, n'est ce pas ? Elle le suivit donc dans son bureau. Il ne ferma pas la porte, mais il la dirigea dans un petit coin de son bureau, à l'abri des regards. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa proprement, pas un petit bisou comme précédemment, mais un vrai baiser, comme le premier qu'ils avaient partagé quelques jours plus tôt. Sara prit conscience du lieu ù ils étaient avant Gil, elle le repoussa donc gentiment.

- Griss !

- Je sais… Je sais… Mais deux jours ?

Sara sourit. Elle aimait le nouveau comportement de Grissom, bien qu'un peu surprenant. Ils venaient de se séparer quand Catherine entra dans le bureau.

- Sara, je te cherchais, Greg t'attend toujours.

- Oui, Hm… Grissom me…

- Excuse moi Catherine, j'en avais juste pour une minute.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais besoin d'un dossier sur lequel Sara a travaillé y'a quelque temps, j'ai eu une idée pendant la nuit.

Catherine haussa des épaules et les laissa tout les deux, mais Sara, ne souriant, la suivit immédiatement. Ne voulant pas être trouvé dans une position compromettante avec Griss.

Sara était en plein travail sur son cambriolage quand elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva Grissom en pleine discussion avec l'inspecteur Vartan. Elle les laissa discuter et se plongea dans les relevés d'empreintes. Greg était reparti au labo quelques instants plus tôt.

De son côté Griss la regardait travailler, tout en discutant avec Vartan. Un policier s'approcha d'eux.

- C'est vraiment une femme magnifique…

- Pardon ?

- Sidle, elle est vraiment magnifique, elle est célibataire non ?

- Hm… Oui, aux dernières nouvelles.

- J'vais aller tenter ma chance, souhaitez moi bonne chance.

Grissom ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le policier s'avancer vers Sara. Il ne se sentait en aucune façon menacé par ce policier. Il vit Sara discuter avec l'homme un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers eux, déconfit.

- Bah, elle est plus célibataire à priori.

- Ah oui ?

Vartan, et Grissom par la même occasion, furent surpris par la déclaration du policier, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Vartan partit avec le flic, laissant Griss et Sara, qui venait de finir ses relevés et se dirigeait vers lui.

Il la suivit jusqu'au SUV où elle déposa ses preuves dans le coffre. Grissom la prit dans ses bras, l'encerclant par derrière, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Griss !

- Hm ?

Sara essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Grissom mais finit par se relaxer complètement. Ils étaient seul après tout, elle se retourna donc et le serra elle aussi dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai que c'est encore mieux comme ça.

Elle fut celle qui déclencha le baiser cette fois ci, mais elle l'interrompit aussi vite, le repoussant un peu.

- Je suis en plein travail, Griss.

- Pas moi.

- D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois que je…Alors comme ca tu n'es plus célibataire ?

- Pardon ?

- Le jeune flic ?

- Oh… Hm… Je me suis peut être un peu avancé.

- Peut être pas.

Il lui caressa la joue délicatement et ils prirent chacun une direction différente, en souriant.

Le lendemain, Sara était écroulée sur le canapé de Greg, en train de regarder la TV avec lui quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. « Bonne soirée ? », elle répondit « Très bonne, mais… » « Mais quoi ? » « Elle aurait pu être meilleure ».

- A qui tu textote ?

- Hm ?

- C'est qui tous les textos ?

- Oh.. Hm… un ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, Greg s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Sara, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, quand elle reçu un autre texto de Grissom. « Tu dors chez lui ? »

- Il se sent menacé par moi ton ami ?

- Greg ! J'croyais que tu dormais !

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Personne !

- Tu vas aller le rejoindre ?

- A 2 heure du matin ? Je crois pas non.

- C'était pas une proposition ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

Nouveau texto, cette fois, Sara cacha son portable. « Je suis jaloux » Sara sourit et lui envoya «aucune raison de l'être ». « J'aimerais entendre ta voix ».

- Greg, je vais y aller.

- Tu vas rejoindre ton homme mystérieux ?

- Non, je rentre chez moi… C'est compliqué Greg.

- Ok… Mais si t'as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

- Merci Greggo.

A peine sorti de chez Greg, Sara appela Grissom.

- Hey !

- Hey ! Enfin parti de chez Greg ?

- Tout juste.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Je… Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être se retrouver quelque part.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas au labo ?

- C'est plutôt calme alors je pensais partir.

- Et tu voudrais qu'on se retrouve où ?

- Je… Je… Greg n'habite pas très loin de chez moi.

- Chez toi ?

- Tu te rappelles où j'habite ?

- Oui.

- Ok, alors rendez-vous dans dix minutes. Tu peux m'attendre à l'intérieur, la voisine a dû laisser la clé sous le pot de fleurs à droite de la porte.

- Tu laisses ta clé sous un pot de fleur ?

- Pas tout le temps, mais ma voisine s'est occupée de Bruno hier.

- Bruno ?

- Mon chien ?

- Un chien ?

- Mon chien, oui. Il est très gentil tu verras.

- Il ne va pas me sauter dessus ?

- Aucun risque.

Quand Grissom arriva, il retrouva Sara dans sa voiture.

- T'as peur des chiens ?

- Hm.. Non, mais… Je n'étais pas très rassurée, il a pas mal aboyé quand je me suis approché de la porte.

- Et il a une grosse voix qui fait peur ?

- Moque-toi !

Grissom lui fit un clin d'œil et la conduisit jusqu'à sa porte.

Ouais je sais, c'est pas une fin, mais il est tard et je veux dormir.. Aors la suite une autre fois... Merci a vous chers lecteurs...


	3. Chapter 3

Bon allez, je suis bien parti aujourd'hui... Alors chapitre 3... Je vous préviens, chapitre smut, et smut par moi et si vous avez deja lu toutes mes histoires vous avez que c'est pas mon fort mais encouragé par Mel et Nath, j'ai réussi a vous pondre du smut... Bon, ca m'a prit du temps et là, j'ai enfin le courage de vous publier mon chapitre.. J'espere juste que ca vous plaira...

Griss laissa Sara deux minutes dans le salon, le temps d'aller dans sa chambre se changer. Il était en train d'enlever sa chemise quand il sentit un regard se porter sur lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit aussitôt deux bras l'encercler.

- Hm… Sara ?

Pour toute réponse Sara se serra contre lui, et il sentit tout de suite un corps chaud. Sara avait ôté son tee-shirt. Griss bouillonnait. Avait-elle enlevé plus que son haut ? Il n'osait pas se retourner. Sara commença à lui frotter le torse en lui faisant des bisous dans le dos.

- Sara…

Toujours cette incapacité à parler en sa présence. Était-il prêt à passer à l'étape suivante ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas douter un seul instant que Sara était prête. Les mains de celle-ci descendirent progressivement le long de sa poitrine, de son ventre et s'arrêtèrent timidement à sa ceinture. Instinctivement, comme pour se protéger, Grissom appliqua ses mains sur celles de Sara et se retourna dans ses bras. Sara le prit totalement dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. Les mains de Griss se mirent elles aussi en mouvement dans le dos de Sara. Après lui avoir caressé le bas du dos, il remonta jusqu'à son soutien gorge et le détacha, après avoir bataillé un moment avec (et oui, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela à une femme remontait à très très longtemps). Il laissa le soutien gorge ainsi, à moitié sur Sara et à moitié enlevé. Ses mains caressaient chaque centimètre carré du dos de Sara… ses épaules, ses trapèzes, sa nuque, le bas de son dos… Il se pencha tout doucement et s'attaqua au cou de Sara, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau, sa bouche se dirigea presque d'elle-même vers l'oreille de Sara. Il joua avec son lobe quelques instants avant de recouvrir le visage de Sara de bisous. Sara n'y tenant plus attrapa la mâchoire de Griss et dirigea ses lèvres vers les siennes. Elle commença doucement, en lui caressant les lèvres avec sa langue avant de plonger littéralement dans sa bouche. Grissom souleva Sara de terre et la porta jusqu'à son lit, quelques mètres plus loin. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit en lui déposant des bisous sur un chemin allant de sa bouche à sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur un de ses tétons, n'osant pas s'y attarder pour le moment. Il descendit jusqu'à son nombril. Sara prit la tête de Grissom et le ramena jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Shara…

Sara ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à parler maintenant. Non. Elle attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Griss et quand celui-ci voulut s'éloigner, il resta bloquer, ce qui fit rire Sara. Elle le relâcha et Griss entreprit de se venger. Pour cela, il retourna à sa poitrine et attrapa entre ses dents le téton droit de Sara. Il la regarda en souriant, en air de malice dans les yeux.

- Je ne te savais pas revanchard.

- Parce que tu ne me connais pas encore assez bien.

Tout en continuant à la regarder en souriant il se dirigea lentement vers son bas ventre et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon. Il se retrouva assit entre les jambes de Sara en lui faisant glisser son pantalon au fur et à mesure, se penchant sur ses jambes de temps en temps pour un petit bisou. Une fois le pantalon enlevé totalement, Griss remonta son chemin en embrassant les jambes de Sara au passage. Arrivé au niveau de ses cuisses, il prit son temps. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur le string de Sara. Celle-ci soupira et remonta Griss vers elle, pas encore prête pour ce niveau de rapprochement. Tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, elle lui déboutonna son pantalon et essaya tant bien que mal à lui descendre sur les chevilles. Grissom sentit vite qu'elle n'y arriverait pas de cette façon, il se souleva alors légèrement et enleva lui-même son pantalon.

Quand il entra en elle, tous ses doutes, ses angoisses et ses démons semblèrent s'éloigner d'eux-mêmes. Sentir Sara si près de lui était tellement magnifique. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus érotiques, il n'avait ressenti ne serait ce qu'un centième du bonheur qui l'envahit à cet instant. Son corps tout entier semblait n'avoir vécu que pour cet instant magique.

Sara commença à remuer sous lui ce qui le sortit de ses rêveries et il commença lui aussi à bouger au même rythme qu'elle. Les soupirs et gémissements de Sara ne l'aidèrent pas à se retenir et en l'espace d'un instant, il se vida en elle, honteux et à la fois soulagé. Ce n'était que la première fois d'une multitude d'autres fois, il n'en doutait pas. Et Sara ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangée par la rapidité de l'action, bien au contraire. Elle le serra contre elle le plus possible, serrant ses jambes autour de son bassin.

- Je t'écrase.

Non, il ne l'écrasait pas… enfin un peu, mais rien ne lui importait. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Elle l'inonda de baisers. Et ils s'endormirent cote à cote, heureux.

Voilà, court mais bon, non ??? lol.. Laisez moi vos reviews.. mais de toute facon c'est mon premier et dernier chapitre Smut. Je referais plus ca.. Y'a des enfants qui lisent.. Et les enfants se reconnaissent, n'est ce pas ??? Bisous à toutes... Et c'est fini pour cette histoire, je pense pas que j'ecrirais une suite à First Time maintenant, à moins que Nath me supplie...lol Tcho guys


End file.
